thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dec11Updates
December 31st, 2011 *You Know Who: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe *Diamanda Hagan: Kickassia Trailer Mash-Ups December 30th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Top Ten Worst Disney Sequels *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 BEST Games of '11 *Benzaie's Top 5: Top 5 Best Movies of 2011 *Brad Jones: Paranoia - The Writer's Cut *WTFIWWY: Live - Grandma Punchin' Christmas *Let's Play Shortys: It Came From The Desert, Part 2 *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Rap Lyrics of 2011 December 29th, 2011 *Specials: Cons, Reschedules & Other Announcements *Space Ninja: Yomi *The Cinema Snob: The Top 10 Cinema Snob Moments of 2011 *The Game Heroes: Tetris Axis 3DS Review *Video Games Awesome: Skyrimming Alone! December 28th, 2011 *Phelous (shows): Jack Frost 2 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Best Films of 2011 *Anime Abandon: Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade *MMO Grinder: City of Heroes Review *JesuOtaku Reviews: Tamers Part One: And So It Ends *16-Bit Gems: Pac-Man 2 December 27th, 2011 *Familiar Faces: Episode 63: Jingle Belle *Video Games Awesome: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is AWESOME! *PushingUpRoses: A PushingUpRoses Christmas Special: The Monkees *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review: The Nightmare Before Christmas December 26th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 12 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Top 15 Personal Favorite Jokes of AT4W *Forget About It: Titanic *Pen and Paper Corner: Top 11 Funniest Moments in Batman: The Animated Series *Weekly Manga Recap: Anime and The Breaker December 25th, 2011 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Two Front Teeth *Benzaie: Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (VHS) *The Spoony Experiment: Skullduggery *PeanutButterGamer (show): Hubert the Teddy Bear: Winter Games *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Crossovers We Want to See December 24th, 2011 *Vampire Reviews: Vampire Parfum *Anifile: Christmas Special *Hagan Reviews: Children of the Dead *Brows Held High: Goodbye 20th Century *Video Games Awesome: Team Fortress AWESOME! Smissmas Special *Animenia: Tokyo Godfathers December 23rd, 2011 *Specials: Channel Awesome Holiday Video *Music Movies: Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol *MikeJ: A Brief History of Britain - Christmas *WTFIWWY: Live - Like A Hoo-Ha in the Sky *Guru Larry: TGWTG UK Q&A at the London Gaming Convention *Dena's Let's Play: Let's Play Silent Hill 2 Part 3 *Heart of Gaming: Cards December 22nd, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 11 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Christmas Special: Little Fockers *Marzgurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Loves Don Bluth - Titan A. E. *5 Second Movies: Mortal Kombat: Konquest in 5 Seconds *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Christmas AWESOME! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening: Alvin & the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *The Game Heroes: GH Weekly News DC 19 2011 December 21st, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 10 *Phelous (shows): Jack Frost *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Trine 2 *80's Dan: A Very Inappropriate 80's Dan Christmas *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko Builds: Gundam! December 20th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Child's Play *Hang On A Second: Home Alone 2 *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - The Show-Off *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - I Can Transform Ya *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Toy Story Trilogy December 19th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan #3 *Specials: LP Bart's Nightmare Commentary *Tutorial: How to Christmas? *Hang On A Second: Home Alone *Anifile: The XXX Files *5 Second Character Analysis: Pazuzu in 5 Seconds *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Last Airbender December 18th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 9 *The Nostalgia Chick: Daria *You Can Play This: 3rd Year Anniversary Part 2 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Peewee's Playhouse Christmas Special *Benzaie: Mortal Kristmas - The Animated Series *WTFIWWY: Live - A Shotgun Christmas *Zeitgeist Game Review: Assassin's Creed Revelations December 17th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 8 *Benzaie: Mortal Kristmas Mythos Sub-Zero *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Mistletoe *Marzgurl: Marzgurl's Con Appearances and More *Hagan Reviews: Slasher Special *Oancitizen: PREtension *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Mystery Review December 16th, 2011 *Lindsay Ellis: Mr. Awesome Goes To Washington *The AngryJoeShow: Corporate Commander SOPA PSA *Rap Critic Reviews: Shaq Diesel (Album) *Shameful Sequels: The Santa Clause 3 *JesuOtaku Reviews: Digimon Tamers Part 1: Things Get Ugly December 15th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Grinch *You Can Play This: 3rd Year Anniversary Part 1 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *Animé News Editorial: Do Robots Dream? *Brad Tries: Reindeer Revenge *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Top Ten Overhyped Shite *16-Bit Gems: Secret of Evermore CD-i Charity Marathon December 14th, 2011 *Phelous (shows): Disney's Satan Claus *The Big Box: Christmas Evil *Anime Abandon: The Love Hina Christmas Special *Snapshots: Arkedo Swap December 13th, 2011 *Specials: Nostalgia Critic: Moulin Rouge Commentary *SadPanda Q&A: Christmas Special *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: 5 O'Clock *Projector: Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Comic Book Issues: Flashback: Gotham Central *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Star Wars Holiday Special *Video Games Awesome: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review: The Crow December 12th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 7 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan #2 *Familiar Faces: Super Nerds *The Game Heroes: 5 Mins to Burn - Dragonvale *Weekly Manga Recap: Bluebeard December 11th, 2011 *You Can Play This: 3rd Anniversary Trailer *SadPanda Q&A: Season 2, Episode 1 *MMO Grinder: Fantasy Tennis *Boomzies: #24 - The Sound Game *WTFIWWY: Good and Evil *HorrorCast: Special Interview with Guy Cihi, Part 3 *Anifile: Baby Princess 3D Paradise December 10th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 6 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Christmas Shoes *Brows Held High: Trash Humpers *5 Second Games: Team Fortress 2 in 5 Seconds *Bonekickers Reviews: Episode 6 *Seans Game Reviews: Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Review *Video Games Awesome: Skyward Sword Long Haul! December 9th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 5 *Music Movies: Annie *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe PSA - Stop SOPA *Shameful Sequels: The Santa Clause 2 *WTFIWWY: Live - Gooey Hot Pockets *HorrorCast: Special Interview with Guy Cihi, Part 2 December 8th, 2011 (Update made the evening of the 9th due to the site being down on the 8th) *Specials: TGWTG Charity Auction *The Cinema Snob: Elves *You Can Play This: Mahjong Part 2 *Let's Play Shortys: It Came From the Desert Part 1 *The Game Heroes: 5 Mins to Burn - Drawn iPad December 7th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 4 *Phelous (shows): Shredder *Sage Reviews: Top 5 Best/Worst Games of '11 *Kung Tai Ted: Bruce Lee in New Guinea *You Can Play This: Mahjong Part 1 *The Machinimist: Retrograde December 6th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Babes in Toyland *Film Conscience: Toy Story 2 *CR: Cheap Damage Commentarathion *JesuOtaku: JO's Live Pokemon Trivia Challenge *Video Games Awesome: Skyward Sword is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Young Sherlock Holmes December 5th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 3 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan #1 *SadPanda Q&A: Episode 10 Commentary *That Sci-Fi Guy: AAT - Jocks vs Geeks *JesuOtaku: Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2011 *The Game Heroes: Star Fox 64 3DS *Weekly Manga Recap: Sketchbook December 4th, 2011 *Specials: NC Moulin Rouge Bloopers *The Nostalgia Chick: A Very N'Sync Christmas *Obscurus Lupa Presents: We Wish You a Turtle Christmas *5 Second Games: Minecraft in 5 Seconds *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays League of Legends - Volibear & Warwick *Nash: The Comic-Con Files: The Way Station *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Dumb Daredevil Moments December 3rd, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 2 *Benzaie: Mortal Kristmas: Special Forces (PSX) *Hagan Reviews: Schizopheniac the Whore Mangler *Video Games Awesome: Sonic Generations is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Boondock Saints 2 December 2nd, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember - Week 1 *The AngryJoeShow: Saints Row 3 Angry Review *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - Tik Tok *WTFIWWY: Live - Don't Put a Ring On It *Rap Critic Reviews: Gucci Gucci by Kreayshawn *PawDugan: Let's Play Live - Cthulhu Saves the World, Part 2 *HorrorCast: Special Interview with Guy Cihi, Part 1 December 1st, 2011 *Specials: Doug Improvs With Voice Actors (Adult Show) *Linkara: How to Build a Cybermat *The Cinema Snob: The Corpse Grinders *PushingUpRoses: Debugged - Hackers *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 61 - The Muppets! Category:Updates